1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head and, more particularly, to a magnetic head based on a principle different from those on which conventional magnetic heads are based.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic head utilizing a magnetoresistance effect (hereinafter referred to a "MR head"), the performance of which is not affected by its relative speed with respect to the magnetic recording medium, has been developed to deal with high-density magnetic recording. A known MR head employs a Permalloy thin film.
A technique relating to another type of head, disclosed in Thirteenth Nippon Oyo Jiki Gakkai Gakujutsu Koen Gaiyo-shu, p.214 (1989) measures the variation of the high-frequency resistance of amorphous metal thin wires caused by an external magnetic field. An active head utilizing the variation of the inductance of a coil caused by an external magnetic field, which is superior to the MR head, has recently been proposed in 1990 Denshi Joho Tsushin Gakkai Shunki Zenkoku Taikai Koen Yoko-shu 5-3. p.5.
The sensitivity of the known MR head employing a Permalloy thin film is not high enough, because the resistance change ratio .DELTA.R/R of the Permalloy thin film due to magnetoresistance effect is on the order of 2%.